Over The Hill
by Jaroberts251
Summary: (Adopted from SpeakInHands) What if Steven and Amethyst find two kids who are strangely alone, that names are Wirt and Greg, then what will happen? Will a new monster emerge? Will the once claimed Pilgrim save his new-found friends and his brother? Or will a shapeshifter on loose destroy them all? Find out in: Over The Hill!
1. Chapter 1

**Over The Hill**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one**

 ** _Hey everybody my name is Jaroberts251, and this is a story that I adopted from,_** _ **SpeaksInHands, a while ago so I've decide to reposted it now since I'm on summer vacation**_ _**and it the summer of new stories being released. So I hope you all enjoy...**_

It was a nice, warm summer morning. Blue birds were singing, and there seems to be smiles on everybody's faces. Well, maybe except Greg. H had just woken, and he hated mornings. Not because of the sun was in his eyes, or he felt stiff, but because he had dreamed about _The Unknown_ and he was having some sort of adventure with Wirt and Beatrice, only to wake up and find out that this adventure was dream.

Greg groaned. (which was very uncharacteristically) He said grumpily, "Wirt? Why do we have to wake up this early? It's not even seven yet!"

Wirt smiled a nice smile and said, "Because, we're going to the diner for potatoes and molasses, then we're going to the arcade for 2 hours, and then we're going to..." And before he could finish his sentence, Greg perked up and started to sing a shorter version of _Potatoes and Molasses, "_ Oh potatoes and molasses. If you want some, oh just asked us. They're warm and soft, like puppies in socks, filled with cream and candy rocks! Oh potatoes, and molasses!"

Greg just had an idea, and he said it out loud, "Hey Wirt! Why don't we go to that hill by that Beach-side town?"

"Fine, Greg. We'll go there." Wirt said, a bit disappointed, "But Greg what we do there?"

Greg said that they would be watching the lake by the bottom of the hill, and that he would set Jason Funderberger free for a few minutes. He then put a red dog collar on his frog and Greg and Wirt went off.

 _ **(Over at the Temple...)**_

"Pearl? Why do we have to get up so early? I'm really tired from our last mission." Steven said, and too a bit grumpily. But, little did he know, that he would be getting new friends today.

Pearl grumbled. "Fine. You can stay here." Garnet smiled and just said, "Don't worry Steven. We'll be back in a few hours. Try to have fun." Amethyst giggled, and said. "Hey, can I stay with Steven for a bit? The shapeshifter doesn't need the three of us tackling it, right?"

Pearl grumbled once again. "No, Amethyst, you can't the shapeshifter..." And once again before she could finish her sentence (which seems to be pretty common now.) Garnet said, as chill as possible, "Okay you can stay. Pearl the shapeshifter isn't bad, remember?" And then the two gems warped out.

 _ **End of Chapter one...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Over The Hill 2

**Over The Hill**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two**

 _ **Hey everybody, this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you chapter two of my adopted story, 'Over The Hill', and I hope you all enjoy it. Now on with the story...**_

"Oh! You almost forgot your gnome costume Wirt!" Greg said excitedly, almost as if he wanted Wirt to put it on.

"It's not a gnome costume!" Wirt said, putting it on. "It have no idea what it is! I don't know why I even wore it in the first place!"

Greg sighed, and said, "Okay, but can we get Beatrice?" Wirt smiled and said, "Sure, Greg. After the dinner." So the two went out to the diner, and then to Beatrice's house. Wirt was smiling the biggest smile Greg ever saw, and he was wondering if he had a bit of a crush on her.

"So, where does Beatrice live, Wirt?" Wirt stopped, his smile turned into a blank expression. "I... I... I don't know..." Wirt stammered, his ears were as red as cherry.

"Well, at least we can try to find out." Greg said, this time having a big smile.

 **** ** _(In Beach City...)_**

"Amethyst, are we going to the fry shop to get some bits by a new way?" Steven said, puzzled, because he was in a part of town he didn't know.

"No, we're just going to a hill I used to go to all the time." Amethyst said, with a small smile on her face. "What did you do up there?"

Amethyst stopped in her tracks, (which is very common too, now) and said, "Just private stuff Steven, nothing to worth _wondering_ about."

"Ummm... okay." Steven said, puzzled.

 **Sorry that was a bit short, the next part of this chapter is still having to do with the gems, just Amethyst remembering what happened on the hill.**

"Have you got the corrupted gems?" It said. "Yes. They're right here. Now give me Emerald!" Amethyst said, very serious. "I'm sorry, your friend didn't come today." It handed her an Edelwood branch.

Amethyst grasped, "YOU turned him into a TREE?! A TREE? YOU WERE GOING TO TURN ME INTO ONE TOO, WEREN'T YOU, YOU PSYCHO?"

"Now, Amethyst, don't get upset with me, he's just weak right now." It gave her a lamp, "Your friend Emerald will stay alive as long as you keep this lantern lit. Good deal, huh? Your friend's life for keeping this lantern lit for the rest of your natural life."

She almost grabbed it, then backed away. "No. That's just stupid. I can give the gem to Rose, and she can heal him. Although, she did say she may have a kid soon."

Amethyst walked back to temple, Rose wasn't there. "Probably just a mission." She thought. But then Pearl and Garnet walked into the room. In Pearl's hands, was a baby boy with a Rose Quartz on his belly. "No!" Amethyst gasped, "She can't be..."

Pearl looked concerned, "What did you need her for? I thought we told you she was having a kid soon." Amethyst frowned, held up a green gem. Pearl looked like she would drop the baby she was so worried. "Emerald?" What happened to him?" Amethyst had tears forming in her eyes, "Some sort of freak monster turned him into an Edelwood tree."

 _ **End of Chapter two...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Over The Hill 3

**Over The Hill**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three**

 _ **Hey everybody, this your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you the next chapter of my adopted story, 'Over The Hill', and I hope you all enjoy it. Now on with the story...**_

 **(In the Unknown...)**

"See anybody?" "No, but I do see you." "WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT JOKE GREG!" Wirt said, smiling and giggling.

"Over there! Wirt! Look! It's a house and the Old Grist Mill!" Greg said excitedly, almost as if the Woodsman was his best friend.

Then, things started to change for the worst. As soon as they past the Grist Mill, there was singing. Not just any singing, but it sounded like a man in the opera. Greg and Wirt knew this voice too well. It was, _The Beast_. The Beast was apparently, singing to a squirrel. The squirrel ran away in mid-song. Greg and Wirt ran to the house as quick as possible, hoping not to be followed by The Beast.

Wirt and Greg ran through the door and slammed it back shut again as fast as you can say 'it'. They had red cheeks and were breathing heavily.

"Are you two OK?" Wirt looked up, trying to see the voice's owner. It was Beatrice, and Wirt was still trying to get used to her being human.

"Yeah... We're fine Beatrice, it's just-" "WE HEARD THE BEAST!" Greg said, interrupting Wirt, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"I think he's gone now." Said Wirt, looking out the window cautiously, "So Beatrice..." He said turning around. "We came here to ask you something." Greg smiled, putting Jason Funderberger on his head, and said to Beatrice loud and proud, "Do you want to go to the hill by the Beach-side City?"

 _ **(Near the hill in Beach City...)**_

"Steven, you going to love this hill. It's beside a small lake, and you can see the whole town from it it!" Amethyst said, smiling the biggest smile possible.

"Is there any other reason you're taking me here?" Steven said, with stars starting to form in his eyes. Amethyst smiled, then turned back to a straight face and said " _No_." And looked at the sun for a bit, not looking where she was going, and in-front of her, was Ronaldo, on his computer, updating Keep Beach City Weird. "Hey Purple Girl!" Ronaldo said, smiling. "Don't can't call me that." Amethyst said, glm expression on her face. "OK, Purple Girl." He said, then went back to typing. Steven thought about why he was going to the hill. He'd rather be playing Mini Golf Quest Mini on his Y-Cube, but surely there must be a reason why they were going there. Little did Steven know, that walk to the lake, would lead a new adventure.

 _ **End of Chapter three...**_

 _ **Well there you go everybody here chapter three of my adopted story, 'Over The Hill', and really hope you all enjoyed it. (A/N: Sorry these first three chapter were short, but since the author I adopted the story from had his or her chapters short so I just started it off like they did, but next chapter I'm going to start writing my own way.) Anyway if you'll have any ideas you like to share with me please P.M. me or if you can't just please leave a review. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace, stay tuned.**_


End file.
